Friday the 13th
Friday the 13th is a slasher film series about the undead, immortal serial killer, Jason Voorhees. This has an extremely high body count, much higher than most other slashers. Jason himself dies on a few occasions, but returns on most of them. Friday the 13th (1980) #Jason Voorhees - Drowned in Crystal Lake #Barry - Knifed in the stomach by Mrs. Voorhees. #Claudette - Knifed offscreen by Mrs. Voorhees. #Annie Phillips - Throat slit by Mrs. Voorhees. #Ned Rubenstein - Throat slit offscreen by Mrs. Voorhees. #Jack Burrell - Stabbed through the throat from under the bed by Mrs. Voorhees. #Marcie Stanler - Hit in the face by Mrs. Voorhees with an axe. #Brenda Jones - Killed offscreen by Mrs. Voorhees. #Steve Christy - Stabbed in the stomach by Mrs. Voorhees. #Bill Foreman - Shot by Mrs. Voorhees offscreen with arrows, pinning him to the door. #Pamela Voorhees - Decapitated by Alice with her own machete. Friday the 13th Part 2 #Alice Hardy - Stabbed in the head by Jason with an ice pick. #Alice Hardy's Cat - Killed by Jason with his machete #Crazy Ralph - Strangled by Jason with barbed wire. #Muffin (Dog) - Found mangled in the woods by Jason. #Deputy Winslow - Stabbed in the head by Jason using the other end of a hammer. #Scott - Throat slit by Jason while hanging in a trap that Jason set. #Terry McCarthy - Stabbed offscreen by Jason. #Mark Jarvis - Hit in the face by Jason with a machete. #Jeff - Impaled by Jason along with Sandra. #Sandra Dier - Impaled by Jason along with Jeff. #Vickie Perry - Stabbed by Jason. #Paul Holt - Killed offscreen by Jason. It is implied in the next movie that he was dismembered. Friday the 13th Part 3 #Harold Hockett - Stabbed in the chest by Jason. #Edna Hockett - Stabbed in the back of the head by Jason with a knitting needle. #Fox - Stabbed in the throat offscreen by Jason with a pitchfork. #Loco - Stabbed in the chest by Jason with a pitchfork. #Shelly Finkelstein - Throat slit offscreen by Jason. #Vera Sanchez - Shot in the eye by Jason with a spear gun. #Andy Beltrami - Chopped in half by Jason while walking on his hands. #Debbie Klein - Stabbed in the throat from under the bed by Jason. Also of note, Debbie was pregnant. #Andy's and Debbie's child - Died in womb when Debbie was killed by Jason. #Chuck Garth - Thrown onto a console and electrocuted by Jason. #Chili - Stabbed by Jason with a poker. #Rick - Head crushed by Jason. #Ali - Hand chopped off by Jason, then hacked repeatedly with a machete while he was down. Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter #Coroner Axel Burns - Throat slit by Jason with a hacksaw. #Nurse Robbie Morgan - Stabbed by Jason with a scalpel. #Hitchhiker - Stabbed in the neck by Jason. #Samantha Lane - Stabbed from under a raft by Jason. #Paul Guthrie - Speared in the groin by Jason. #Terri Moore - Speared in the back by Jason. #Mrs. Jarvis - Killed offscreen by Jason. #Jimmy Mortimer - Corkscrew stuck in his hand by Jason, then hit in the face with a machete. #Tina Moore - Thrown out the window by Jason. #Ted Cooper - Stabbed in the back of the head by Jason through a projector overhead. #Doug Bell - Head crushed against the wall of the shower by Jason. #Sara Parkington - Hit in the chest by Doug with an axe. #Gordon (Dog) - Killed by Jason. #Rob Dier - Stabbed multiple times by Jason with a garden harrow. #Jason Voorhees - Hit in the face by Tommy with a machete, then hacked repeatedly until he was dead. Was resurrected in Part VI when Tommy unwittingly caused Jason's body to be struck by lightning. Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning The killer in this movie is not Jason Voorhees, but Roy Burns, who is acting as an impostor Jason to kill everyone as revenge for his son's death - although his son's murderer was arrested, and was never killed by Roy, thus all his victims were completely uninvolved. #Neil - Macheted in stomach by Jason (Note: This only took place in Tommy's dream) #Les - Ice pick in neck by Jason. (Note: This only took place in Tommy's dream) #Joey Burns - Hacked with an axe by Victor, who was then arrested. #Joey's Mother - Mentioned passsed away #Vinnie Manalo - Road flare put in his mouth by Roy. #Pete Linley - Throat slit by Roy. #Billy Macauley - Hit with an axe by Roy. #Lana Ardsley - Hit with an axe by Roy. #Raymond - Stabbed in the stomach by Roy. #Tina McCarthy''' '- Eyes gouged out by Roy with garden shears. #Eddie Kelso - Head crushed against a tree by Roy, who wrapped a rope around his head and twisted it to tighten it to crush his head. #Anita Robb - Throat slit offscreen by Roy. #Demon Winters - Speared by Roy through a wall. #Dr Matthew Letter - Spiked in the head by Roy offscreen. #George Winters - Eyes gouged out offscreen by Roy. #Junior Hubbard - Decapitated by Roy with a cleaver. #Ethel Hubbard - Hit in the face by Roy with a cleaver. #Jake Patterson - Stabbed by Roy with a cleaver. #Robin Brown - Stabbed from under the bed by Roy. #Violet Morainie - Stabbed in the stomach by Roy. #Duke Johnson - Killed offscreen by Roy, was found dead in an ambulance. Presumably this was revenge for making jokes about Joey's death. #Roy Burns - While hanging from a barn window trying to pull Reggie down with him, Tommy slashed Roy's hand with his machete, and he fell and got impaled on a tractor harrow. His true identity was revealed at this time. #Pam Roberts - Macheted in stomach by Tommy Jarvis. Though the ending implies that Tommy kills Pam, other sources report that she returned him to his senses. Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives # Allen Hawes - Impaled by Jason with his arm, pulling his heart out and causing him to fall dead into Jason's grave. # Darren Robinson - Speared in the chest by Jason and thrown away. # Lizabeth Mott - Speared in the head by Jason. # Burt - Arm ripped off and Impaled on a tree branch by Jason. # Stan - Decapitated by Jason along with Larry and Katie. # Larry - Decapitated by Jason along with Stan and Katie. # Katie - Decapitated by Jason along with Larry and Stan. # Roy - Hacked to pieces offscreen by Jason. # Martin - Stabbed by Jason with a broken liquor bottle (ironically after saying the liquor would be the death of him). # Steven Halavex - Stabbed by Jason along with Annette. # Annette - Stabbed by Jason along with Steven. # Nikki Parsley - Face smashed against the wall of a caravan by Jason. # Cort Andrews - Stabbed in the head by Jason. # Sissy Baker - Head pulled off by Jason. # Paula Mott - Hacked to bloody pieces offscreen by Jason. # Officer Thornton - Hit in the head with a dart thrown at him by Jason. # Officer Pappas - Head crushed by Jason. # Sheriff Mike Garris - Snapped in half by Jason, breaking his back. Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood #John Shepard - Drowned in Crystal Lake when Tina unwittingly used her telekinetic powers to collapse the dock he was standing on. #Jane McDowell - Pinned to a tree by Jason with a tent spike through her neck. #Michael Rogers - Stabbed by Jason with a tent spike. #Dan Carter - Neck broken by Jason. #Judy Williams - While in her sleeping bag, was swung into a tree by Jason. #Russell Anthony - Hit in the face by Jason with an axe. #Sandra Casey - Pulled underwater by Jason and drowned. #Maddy Paulson - Stabbed in the neck by Jason. #Ben MacNeal - Head crushed by Jason. #Kate Pataki - Stabbed in the eye by Jason. #David Peabody - Stabbed in the stomach by Jason. #Eddie McCarlo - Decapitated by Jason. #Robin Peterson - Thrown through a window by Jason. #Amanda Shepard - Stabbed by Jason while Dr. Crews was using her as a shield. #Dr. Crews - Stabbed by Jason with a circular saw. #Melissa Paur - Hit in the face by Jason with an axe. Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan #Jim Miller - Shot by Jason with a harpoon gun. #Suzy Donaldson - Stabbed by Jason with a trident. #J.J. Jarret - Bashed on the head by Jason with a guitar. #Boxer - Sauna rock shoved into his stomach by Jason. #Tamara Mason - Stabbed by Jason with a mirror shard. #Jim Carlson - Harpooned in the back by Jason. #Admiral Robertson - Throat slit by Jason. #Eve Watanabe - Strangled by Jason. #Crew Member - Accidentally shot by Wayne, who lost his glasses and thought he saw Jason. #Wayne Webber - Thrown/electrocuted on control panel by Jason #Miles Wolfe - Impaled on a post by Jason. #Student 1 - Killed offscreen in the restaurant by Jason #Student 2 - Killed offscreen in the restaurant by Jason #Student 3 - Killed offscreen in the restaurant by Jason #Student 4 - Killed offscreen in the restaurant by Jason #Student 5 - Killed offscreen in the restaurant by Jason #Deck hand - Hit in the back by Jason with an axe. #Homes (Gang Banger 1) - Stabbed by Jason with a syringe. #Jojo (Gang Banger 2) - Hit by Jason with a metal pole. #Julius Gaw - Head punched off by Jason. #Irish Cop - Killed offscreen by Jason. #Colleen Van Deusen - Killed in explosion of car when it crashed and, after a few moments, exploded. #Mr. Wickham - Mangled in a car crash #Mrs. Wickham - Mangled in a car crash #Charles McCulloch - Drowned in a barrel of gunk by Jason. #New York Cook - Killed by Jason #Sanitation Worker - Hit with a wrench by Jason. Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday #Coroner Phil - Possessed by Jason when his heart hypnotized him to eat it. Gruesomely melted away offscreen after he transferred to Josh. #Coroner Eric Pope - Stabbed by Jason with a probe as revenge for insulting him. #FBI Agent 1 - Killed offscreen by Jason. #FBI Agent 2 - Killed offscreen by Jason. #Victim #1 - Killed offscreen by Jason #Victim #2 - Killed offscreen by Jason #Victim #3 - Killed offscreen by Jason #Victim #4 - Killed offscreen by Jason #Victim #5 - Killed offscreen by Jason #Alexis Peterson - Cut by Jason with a razor. #Deborah Caldwell - Stabbed by Jason with a spike. #Luke McCabey - Head crushed offscreen by Jason. #Edna - Car door slammed on her head by Jason. #Deputy Josh - Possessed by Jason, transferring from Phil to him. Gruesomely melted away after Jason transferred to Robert. #Diana Kimble - Impaled when Jason threw a spear at Steven and hit her instead. #Unnamed Man in Bathroom - Killed by Jason Voorhees #Robert Campbell - Possessed by Jason, transferring from Josh to him. Gruesomely melted away offscreen after Jason transferred to Randy. #Officer Andell - Killed by Jason Voorhees #Officer Ryan - Head hit against a locker by Jason. #Officer Mark - Head smashed against Officer Brian's head by Jason. #Officer Brian - Head smashed against Officer Mark's head by Jason. #Ward B - Arm broken by Jason and thrown through doors of diner. #Diner Parton (Plaid) - Bashed into diner counter by Jason. #Diner Patron (Blue) - Shot by Vicky while aiming for Jason. #Shelby B - Drowned and/or burned on a deep fat fryer by Jason. #Joey B - Face smashed when Jason punched her in the face. #Vicki's boyfriend - Killed by Jason Voorhees #Vicky - Stabbed by Jason with a spear, then head crushed. #Officer Randy Parker - Possessed by Jason, transferring from Robert to him. His neck was sliced open by Steven, at which point Jason left him. #Sheriff Ed Landis - Ran at Jessica and was impaled on her Kandarian Dagger, believing him to be possessed by Jason, when it was really Randy. #Creighton Duke's girlfriend - Killed by Jason Voorhees #Creighton Duke - Crushed in a bear hug by Jason. #Jason Voorhees - Stabbed in the heart by Jessica (who, as the daughter of his sister Diana, was the only surviving one able to do this), and when she kicked the blade all the way in, hands reached out of the ground and pulled him into hell. He was later resurrected by Freddy in Freddy vs. Jason. Five unnamed victims were said to be killed by Jason after he killed the coroner and FBI agents. Freddy vs. Jason Though this film was released after Jason X, it takes place before, as Jason X is set in the future, and it was made first because Freddy vs. Jason was stuck in development hell. #Bobby Davis - Committed suicide before the events of the film. #Mrs. Campbell - Killed by Freddy before the events of the film. #Little Girl - Killed offscreen by Freddy with his clawed glove. (Freddy Dream) #Heather - Pinned to tree with machete through stomach by Jason. (Jason Dream) #Dead Boy On Tree - Killed by Jason (Jason Dream) #Dead Girl On Tree - Killed by Jason (Jason Dream) #Trey Cooper - Stabbed repeatedly by Jason with his machete, then bent in half along with his bed. #Mr. Mueller - Decapitated offscreen by Jason, presumably with a machete. #Blake Mueller - Slashed by Jason with his machete. #Gibb Smith - Speared by Jason while asleep, and Freddy was about to kill her. #Frisell - Speared by Jason along with Gibb, and thrown over the cornfields. #Teammate - Head twisted around in 180 degree angle by Jason. #Shack - Flaming machete thrown at him from behind by Jason, and impaled him. #Raver 1 - Slashed by Jason with his machete. #Raver 2 - Slashed by Jason with his machete. #Raver 3 - Slashed by Jason with his machete. #Raver 4 - Slashed by Jason with his machete. #Raver 5 - Slashed by Jason with his machete. #Raver 6 - Slashed by Jason with his machete. #Raver 7 - Slashed by Jason with his machete. #Mark Davis - Set on fire by Freddy, and then face slashed with his clawed glove. #Asylum Guard - Door knocked on top of him by Jason. #Deputy Scott Stubbs - Electrocuted when Jason slashed an electric console, electrifying him, then grabbing Stubbs to electrocute him. #Bill Freeburg - While possessed by Freddy, was chopped in half by Jason with his machete. #''Female Counselor - Killed by Freddy Krueger (Jason Dream) #Charlie Linderman - Thrown onto a sharp shelf spike by Jason. #Kia Waterson - Slashed by Jason with a machete, sending her flying into the trunk of a tree. #Freddy Krueger - Stabbed by Jason with his own arm (with the clawed glove), then decapitated by Lori with Jason's machete. His head appeared to be living at the end when Jason carried it out of the lake, but some have argued that this was merely a dream (and maybe not even a real Freddy nightmare). Jason X #Private Samuel Johnson - Head smashed in offscreen by Jason, then hung on a chain with a sheet over his face so that Dr. Wimmer would think he was Jason. #Guard 1 - Hit by Jason with a machine gun. #Guard 2 - Strangled by Jason and accidentally shot with a machine gun by another guard #Guard 3 - Face smashed by Jason with a metal pole #Guard 4 - Strangled by Jason with a chain #Dr. Aloysius Wimmer - Metal pole thrown at him by Jason, impaling him #Sgt. Marcus - Thrown through a metal door by Jason #Adrienne Kart - Face frozen in liquid nitrogen by Jason, then smashed against a counter #Stoney Zachary - Stabbed by Jason with a machete #Monsters 1 - Shot by Private Dallas #Monsters 2 - Shot by Private Azrael #Monsters 3 - Killed by Jason Voorhees #Private Azrael Benrubi - Back broken by Jason over his knee #Private Dallas - Head crushed against a wall by Jason #Private Sven - Neck broken by Jason #Private Condor - Impaled on a mining drill by Jason. #Private Geko - Throat slit by Jason #Private Briggs - Impaled on a claw hook offscreen by Jason #Private Kicker - Chopped in half by Jason #Fat Lou Goddard - Hacked to pieces offscreen by Jason #Dieter Perez - Killed when Jason caused the ship to crash into Solaris, blowing up Solaris and killing everyone inside it. (The ship survived) #Professor Braithwaite Lowe - Killed offscreen by Jason, presumably with either or both of his machetes #Trevor Crutch - Electrocuted by Jason #Kinsa Cooper - Tried to escape in a shuttle, but forgot to detach one of the cords, and crashed it into the hull of the ship, causing it to explode, also damaging the hull of the ship #Waylander - Detonated explosives to detach the part of the ship that was going to explode, also in an attempt to kill Jason, and was killed in the explosion #Janessa Zachary - When Jason punched a hole in the wall of the undamaged part of the ship, a grate was sucked against it, and Janessa was sucked through it into space #VR Teen Girl #1 - Bashed off of Camper #2 while in her sleeping bag by Jason #VR Teeb Girl #2 - Bashed off of Camper #1 and a tree, while in her sleeping bag by Jason #Sgt. Elijah Brodski - Fell toward Earth 2 with Jason, and burned to death in its atmosphere #Jason Voorhees - Knocked toward Earth 2 by Sgt. Brodski, and burned to death in its atmosphere Friday the 13th (2009) * Mrs. Miller - Succumbed to cancer before the events of the film * Pamela Voorhees - Beheaded with machete by Camp Counselor * Wade - Head struck with a machete by Jason * Amanda - Caught on fire by Jason * Mike - Repeatedly stabbed with a machete by Jason * Richie - Leg caught in a bear trap, head struck with a machete by Jason * Whitney Miller - Presumably killed (off-screen) by Jason * Donnie - Throat slashed with a machete by Jason * Nolan - Shot in Head with a bow and arrow by Jason * Chelsea - Hit by a motorboat, head stabbed with a machete by Jason * Chewie - Throat stabbed with a screwdriver by Jason * Lawrence - Axe thrown into back by Jason * Bree - Back impaled by mounted deer antlers by Jason * Officer Bracke - Eye impaled with a fireplace poker by Jason * Trent Sutton - Back impaled with a machete and a rail spike by Jason * Jenna - Back impaled with a machete by Jason * Clay Miller - Killed by Jason. Category:Film series Category:Horror films